Wiki Prehistorica:Ranks and How to Get Them
Anyone can edit a wiki, but if you wish to be a serious and long-standing contributor, you may wish to apply for higher ranks. Unregistered users If you're reading this, there's a good chance that you're someone who has not yet made an account. If so, you can: *read the wiki *edit most pages (but no vandalism) *create pages If you want more to do, you can make an account (and we hope you will!). Registered users If you have an account (and we hope you do) you can do all that, and several other things: *you can have your own userpage *you can upload a picture *you can change the look of the wiki for yourself ''if you'd like something different (you can find the options in your Preferences, which you now have) These new abilities mean you can contribute more to the wiki. If you're one of those extreme vandal-haters and mercilessly undo any vandalism in sight, you can try to apply for a rollback position. Rollback Rollbacks are users that have all of the above abilities and: *can revert vandalism with a single click using the rollback button (without the detours of the undo button) If you wish to become one of these, you should: *Have contributed to the wiki for at least a week, this shows that you're here to stay *Cleaned up 2 vandalous edits (and we like you if you've given the vandals a good telling off, but it's optional) *You have to ask a bureaucrat, otherwise we wouldn't know! Chat Moderators As a rollback, you may be interested in a chat moderator position. Chat moderators oversee the wiki chat and prevent any heated disputes from arising. They have the ability to: *kick users (forcibly removing a user from the chatroom. However, it is possible to return immediately after being kicked) *ban users (blocking users from using the chatroom. Should only be used in appropriate circumstances) As this position is used only inside the chatroom, activity and edits on the wiki mainspace are less important to attaining chat moderator status, but communication with other users and honesty are more important. Once you are experienced in the art of rollbacking or chat moderating (or you make really good edits), you might consider an admin post... Administrators (Sysops) Administrators, also known as sysops, can do everything a rollback can, and: *can delete pages if need be *can lock a page (if, for example, there is a repeatedly vandalized page an admin can protect it so only registered users can edit it) *can block a user *can change the color and background wiki for the public to see *automatically receive chat moderator rights If you want to be an admin, you must: *Have contributed to the wiki for at least 2 weeks (to show that you are a ''real member of the wiki) *Have created at least 5 pages *Made at least 100 constructive edits *A rollback post is optional, but recommended *Again, ask a bureaucrat first Administrators will manage the wiki and will often be discussing possible major changes. Often, they are actually nominated for adminship by bureaucrats or other admins instead of applying for it themselves. Next, if you become a respected member and create invaluable contributions to the wiki, we might consider a bureaucrat post for you.... Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are the veritable Supreme Court of the wiki. They can do everything an admin can, and: *make other users rollbacks, admins, or bureaucrats This makes them very valuable users! And it makes them a hard post to achieve, to become one you must: *Have contributed to the wiki for a month *Have created a minimum of 10 pages *Have made at least 200 edits *Oh yeah, and you gotta ask another bureaucrat too. In addition, the bureaucrats will usually discuss major changes and upheavals to the wiki. Often, they are usually nominated by other bureaucrats instead of applying for it themselves. Normally the user in question is an administrator to begin with. Founders Founders are the person(s) who founded the wiki. You cannot become one of these, as there is only one, Styracosaurus Rider. The founder can do everything a bureaucrat can do, and: *often oversees any major changes to the wiki itself. Toothless99 (now known as Toothless100) can be considered an honorary founder, as he was not only involved in the wiki's creation and one of the first editors, but he was also invaluable during the wiki's first stages of growth and helped turn the site into what it was today. Conclusion Follow the requirements and you can become a well-respected member of the wiki.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Wiki Prehistorica